


The Unicorn

by Trogdor19



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Friendship, Hot, Makeup Sex, Multi, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogdor19/pseuds/Trogdor19
Summary: A wild night of no-one-can-ever-know threesome action leads to a quirky but endearing 3-way friendship.
Relationships: Dick Casablancas/Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 84
Kudos: 111





	1. Make Up Sex

_Author's Note: The world is in a very important and heart-wrenching moment right now. I'm doing everything I can think of to help the #BlackLivesMatter movement because this is such a needed and important change we're pushing for. However, in moments of overload, I've found some solace in fiction. If you're the same, I've got just the escapist ticket for you here. And if you're not in a place for that right now, save it and come back to it when you're ready, it'll be here for you._

_I feel like it's time for some unabashed, no holds barred smut, so if you feel like going along, I'll give you fair warning that I'm going to take everyone just slightly out of character for this one in order for it to work. Also, in this one, Dick Casablancas was in no way involved with the stuff at Shelly Pomroy's house. I don't think Logan and Veronica are threesome people because they're just too possessive for it to work, but in this fic, with someone they trust implicitly to be their "unicorn" and with someone who is the exact right mixture of totally platonic and totally sexual…yeah, in this AU they're going to go for it. If that's not your taste, please skip this one and head over to my many other strictly in-character stories. Trigger warning for threesomes & consensual dominant play and I'm going to post **2 chapters today** , because I'm not mean enough to cliffhanger smut._

_This takes place in S3, but not within my Lemonade/S3 Happy Place universe. Post-Madison Sinclair reveal breakup._

_Cattyk8 gets the dubious honor of this being dedicated to her, because she spent soooo much time helping me increase my font size on A03 so I would no longer be literally reading myself blind on fanfic. You're a saint, and unto you I dedicate this very un-saintly fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Make Up Sex**

When Logan opened the door, he was not expecting to see Veronica. He threw it wide, his smile tensing his face all the way into his aching jaw muscles.

"Hello my intrepid ex-girlfriend. Here to pick my brain regarding the dregs of society, aka my nearest and dearest compadres?"

"Logan…"

He spun around and went back into his hotel suite, pretending he didn't care if she followed.

"No, let me have it, what drug dealer or bookie or delinquent friend of mine is involved in one of your cases now?"

She couldn't even stand to look at him when it was just for him. But let her need the information for one of her all mighty _cases_ , and well, that bird was singing a whole different tune.

"I'm not here for that."

"Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow, the annoyance itching under his skin flaming into something a lot closer to flat-out warfare. "In that case, you must be here for the second of the two things you like to use me for."

He unbuckled his belt, crossing the living room back toward her.

"Let's make this quick. I've got a two o'clock class and despite public opinion, I do actually go to those from time to time. Just to keep the professors on their toes, mind you. No one likes to be a Predictable Pete." He reached for his zipper.

Her hands squeezed down on the riveted strap of her messenger bag, the Veronica Mars version of hugging herself. His heart tweaked painfully and he told himself it was from all the pills he popped at the poker game this weekend.

"Logan…"

"Okay, but that wasn't a 'You're wrong' Logan." He tilted his head, curious in spite of himself about the change in her tone. She was wearing a pencil skirted gray suit with big buttons. Court clothes, tired eyes. "You don't just want sex." He stopped close enough to her to touch. "You want rough, make-me-forget sex."

She closed her eyes. "You need me to say it?"

Now that was a loaded question if he'd ever heard one. The blood throttled faster in his veins, all the hotter for the shame it carried. Because he wanted to be used.

"Need is one thing, enjoy is another. Elementary, my dear Bobcat." He prowled forward, backing her up against the wall. "Am I wrong?"

She swallowed. Looked at his lips. "No."

He should fuck with her some more. Tease and bait and draw a little blood with the sharp edges of this scenario, so she understood a little bit of how it felt.

Instead, he kissed her like he was drinking her down. Tongue and teeth and that fucking ache that had him by the throat that definitely didn't have anything to do with the dark circles beneath her eyes or how small she looked, or how good she smelled. The back of her head hit the wall and she kissed him back twice as hard so when he pulled away, she was panting.

He touched her lower lip, wet and already a little swollen. "You know, I hate to point it out to a crack deductress like yourself, but I don't have the monopoly on hard, kinky sex. You don't have to scrape the bottom of the ex-boyfriend barrel just to get your rocks off."

She glanced down and to the side, but still didn't push him away. "Come on, Logan. You know I can't do… _that_ with anyone else."

Fuck. This time he kissed her until _he_ was panting.

When he came up for air, her eyes were dark, and something churned behind them. "Logan. Could we…" She toyed with the front of his shirt. "I know we keep just tearing each other apart but what if we tried just being…I mean, you know we're good together."

The corner of his lips quirked, because friends with benefits was the subway stop halfway to the promised land, and she'd just _admitted_ the sex was too good to give up.

He bent down, watching her lips but not moving closer, in that way that drove her insane. She broke after four seconds, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and hauling him down to her so he could feel her nipples peaking through her shirt. She groaned into his mouth. "You know I need this. Damn you for being such a bastard about it."

Now his smile was complete and sharp and he felt more like himself than he had in weeks. "You need me to be a bastard about it."

She cupped the back of his neck, nails digging in as she hauled his mouth down to hers. Logan gripped her hair, taking control again as he bent her all the way back. She sighed into the movement, hooking a leg around his hip and giving her weight to him without hesitation.

It felt way too good, her trusting him again, even if it was simply not to drop her.

"How hard do you need it, Bobcat?" he growled against her throat, her pulse beating frantically under his lips.

"Scare me."

His eyes popped open. He reacted a second later, turning her and shoving her chest-first against the wall, pinning her wrists to either side of her head. He was hard as a steel pipe against her ass. "You sure about that?"

She'd asked him for a lot of things but never that.

"Logan…" Her voice was so throaty he wondered for the first time if she'd been crying. "Fuck, don't make me beg."

"I think the implied word there is _yet_." He raked teeth over her neck, nuzzling inside the collar of her shirt.

She almost laughed, but the breath caught in her throat and she pressed closer to his mouth.

He dipped his head to her ear, left a tiny kiss just under her earlobe. A tear escaped her lashes, tracing slowly down her cheek.

"How bad was the case you were testifying in?" Court clothes, tired eyes. Begging for him to wipe her mind clean. He'd known her long enough to know how those pieces fit together.

"Bad. There was a little boy…"

His hands weren't holding her wrists to the wall anymore. Instead, his fingers slipped between hers and wove together.

"Guy get acquitted?"

"Mistrial." She spat the word.

"Fuck them, Veronica." He whispered it into her hair, his voice low and strong. "You did everything you could. That kid probably never had anybody in his life who fought that hard for him."

Her fingers clenched, holding his. He didn't have the heart to make her wait, not after that.

"Same safeword?"

"Rumpelstiltskin," she confirmed. "And Logan?"

"Hmm?" He breathed in her hair, his thumbs stroking the backs of her wrists. It was to comfort her, not him. Probably.

"Make me use it," she rasped. "I want to forget."

The electricity that shot through him was purely sexual. Probably.

"We've only been broken up for a few weeks, and this is all the spark you have left in you?" He gripped her wrists harder, rubbed his cock tauntingly against her ass. "You never let me pin you without a fight before."

She turned on him with something like a snarl. He caught her hands again, but now he really did have to work to keep her back up against the wall. It was all biting and scratching and kisses just this side of volcanic. Her legs were steel cable tense and he wasn't sure if she was climbing him or trying to kick him. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her across the room to the couch. She shoved him down onto it with all her strength, clawed his shirt off over his head.

Logan pulled her down over his lap and gave her ass a stern slap. She got her arms under her and shoved up. He lay an arm across her back and shoved down like he meant it, holding her down across his legs for a long, hanging moment as he let the tension build and waited to see if she'd safeword. When she didn't, he spanked her round, skirt clad bottom. One side then the other, warming the whole surface with the fierce clap of his wide hand. She shuddered and her knees pressed hard into the sofa.

Then she seemed to remember herself and started struggling again. Less earnestly this time, like she just wanted to force him to hold her down harder. He pulled her in tight against his abs, caging one of her arms, and snatched her outside wrist, tucking it against the small of her back and using it to hold her in place. She inhaled, her whole body tense with anticipation. He pulled up her skirt and spanked her over the thin barrier of her pantyhose, her red panties showing through the sheer fabric.

Her breathing stuttered and she pressed herself hard against his tensed thigh. "Logan!"

Fuck, it'd been a long time since they'd played like this, jockeying for dominance and wrestling their way across the room with clothes left in their wake. He loved how small and delicate she was, how he could watch her arousal spike the more they fought. The more he dominated her physically, and proved he was a match for her.

The steamy heat at the apex of her thighs was driving him insane, enticing his hand with every swat, and when she parted her legs and moaned, writhing over his lap, he lost it. He ripped open the seam of her panty hose and shoved her panties aside, burying two fingers in her. She immediately clamped down around him, her whole body going stiff at the sudden invasion, and then she softened and mewled, her head relaxing to the side on the sofa.

She was so incredibly wet, like she'd been waiting for this for weeks. God knew he had. He wanted to stroke her hair, follow the gorgeous line of her neck all the way down to the zipper of her skirt, but she needed to be held down right now, anchored and tossed around and taken out of her own head.

_You know I need this._

Instead he focused on where her skirt was crumpled up around his hand, the ripped pantyhose clinging to his wrist, and he crooked his fingers and rotated them inside her, forcing her walls to stretch, and making her legs twitch and shudder and yearn wider.

"You want more?" he growled, the sound too low and rough to be a whisper. "You really want it hard?"

She whimpered and arched back into his hand, trying to take his fingers deeper. "Please…"

"You want it bare-assed, then you pull your panties down for me." He released her wrist and she slowly pulled it away from her lower back, her movements jerky and distracted. She pressed into his leg, grinding for an instant more relief before she reached back and hooked her thumbs up under her skirt. He waited until she caught the waistband of her pantyhose and panties and started to drag them down, then he pulled out of her, his fingers slicked with her arousal. She couldn't reach too far without rising up on her knees, so she left the bunch of her hose and underwear just below her perfect ass before her hands retreated, tucking up under her chest so she was cuddled into his lap, draped vulnerable and partially undressed for him to enjoy.

He pulled up her skirt more so it was bunched around her waist. Then he stroked all her bared, slightly reddened flesh with the softest touch of his palm, awaking the sensitive skin even more. He listened to her breathing, the way it caught and shook. He traced the slight crease where her thighs met her ass, following it back to the center of her. She moaned and pushed up, but he didn't touch her there yet. Instead, he followed the cleft of her bottom with one crooked knuckle, just whispering over the skin until she was writhing restlessly against him. Then he gave her the first swat, light as a kiss over her sensitized skin. She sucked in a breath and waited for more.

He and Veronica had started slow, when it came to sex. Not that anybody would believe that, since even their first kisses were basically nuclear hot. But she was hesitant, and given the lack of noise coming out of Duncan's room when she used to stay over…he got why she wasn't eager to try again. Once they did, though, she seemed to realize sex could make her forget everything, and Veronica liked nothing so much as not thinking. She went from chaste to tentatively experimental to wanting it rough and as dirty as he could invent.

For Veronica, a simple fucking was rarely enough. She wanted to be tied up and stripped down. Bent over his knee or thrown up against a wall. She wanted his tongue between her legs in the fucking reference library, her hands braced against the glove box of his car in broad daylight. Even, a very memorable once, his pants around his ankles in the evidence room of the police station.

When she was like this, her eyes tired and sad, she wanted the excitement of not knowing what was next, of not having to be the one calling the shots.

 _Come on, Logan. You know I can't do…_ that _with anyone else._

The memory of her words made something stutter in his chest and he smoothed a hand over her proffered ass. She trusted him. It wasn't much, in bed, when she still didn't trust him anywhere else. But it was enough to bring her back today. Enough that she was back on his couch with her panties down.

He teased her with gentle spanks, the percussion of it enough to make her _crave_.

When she was teetering on the edge, he stopped and dipped a hand between her thighs. They melted open for him, her hips tilting up eagerly so his fingertips could slick past her opening and roll over her swollen clit. He wasn't ready to let her come, but he wanted to keep making her feel good. Even now, when she was clearly his ex everything, he couldn't help himself. He petted her softly while she shuddered against his hand, her fists tightening in the upholstery of the couch. She buried her face in the cushions and let out a long, teeth-gritted moan.

She said she wanted him to give it to her hard, but he wasn't in the mood to be harsh, not anymore. But he could still torment.

He withdrew his touch half a breath before she tipped into orgasm.

"Up on the table."

"What?"

She looked confused, but he took her hand and helped her stand, then to take the step up onto the coffee table so she was standing in her courtroom black heels.

"Logan, what?"

He could tell by her posture that she wasn't comfortable up there, that everything in her rebelled against being displayed. But keeping her off-balance was the point. It was the game, the tease, that brought the pleasure from good to _sharp_ and irresistible.

He was fucking good at it. He was also pretty sure he was the only one that could stay one step ahead of her in sensual games like this. If she'd even tried to play this way with anyone else, which he doubted with a rush of possessive, almost violent pride.

"You want to come?" he asked her, meeting her sex-hazed eyes.

She glared at him.

"Turn around."

He held her eyes, steady and aroused as fuck, even as her glare cranked up to nuclear levels. Then she obeyed, her heels clicking against the surface of the coffee table. She would have refused, once, but she liked the way he played these games too much to stop, now. She was tense all the way down her back, though, even as he helped her out of her suit jacket. He slipped his fingers inside the waistband of her skirt and she stopped breathing. He unhooked the tiny fastener at the top. Slowly, slowly slid down the narrow zipper of her skirt.

He kissed the lovely curve at the base of her spine when it was revealed, and palmed the wrinkled skirt down her legs, past where her hose and panties are all tangled up at mid-thigh. She reached to shed those, too, and he stopped her hand. "Leave them on."

He steadied her so she could step out of the skirt but keep the heels. His hands climbed back up her legs, enjoying the smooth pantyhose, then the velvety skin. He stroked her with his thumbs, leaning his forehead against her narrow back for a moment. She let out a small breath and her hands touched his, tentative.

Logan smiled and bent down, biting the lush curve of her ass just to feel her squeak and twitch. The coffee table was only about a foot tall, so when he straightened, they were near eye-to-eye. He lifted her hand and spun her until she was facing him again, lifting a quick kiss from her lips just because he couldn't help himself.

She shifted in her heels, her panties halfway down her legs, and her butt peeking out from under the tails of her shirt. She was aroused and self-conscious displayed in the middle of the table with the sunlight pouring in the penthouse windows of the Grand, even though they were too high for anyone else in the city to see in.

"Unbutton your shirt," he told her.

She gave a frustrated little huff and he slipped a hand between her legs, dragging it up until he could smooth a finger inside her. She arched and made a small sound, and he knew it wasn't enough for her, but she wriggled, wanting more of the sensation. Her hands went to her buttons. He rewarded her with a thumb, nuzzled just above her clit. She was shaking now, so close as she fumbled buttons open, stripping for him.

He drank in the sight of her, all tumble-haired and desperate, her lips pink from biting—his bites or hers, he wasn't sure. He slowly fucked her with a single finger while she threw her shirt to the ground and reached for her bra.

By the time that was off, he was hard enough to cut glass and he could fuck like a steam engine. The tension of it gathered in his abs as he started to tug down her hose and panties, leaving them crumpled at her ankles.

"Get on your hands and knees on the table."

She climbed down to the table's surface, shaky but turned on enough to let him keep exposing her, putting her in these sexy, vulnerable positions for them both to enjoy.

"Knees wider," he ordered.

He slipped a hand around the back of her neck. Gentle, urging her down until her cheek kissed the smooth surface of the table and her hands splayed to either side of her face. Then gripping more harshly, letting her feel what it was like to be held down with her ass cocked high in the air. She made a tiny sound, but didn't fight him.

Logan bent and let his lips whisper over her cheek. God, he loved her like this. Turned on as fuck, kinky as hell, totally willing to let him do anything he wanted to her because she _knew_ he'd make it good for both of them.

 _We're not back together_ , he reminded himself. This was just a one-time thing, because she needed the distraction. Needed him, even if she would only admit it for a single afternoon.

He let his breath tickle her ear as he exhaled. "You want me to fuck you?"

"God, yes," she whimpered, her voice giving away how wildly aroused she was. "I want it all. Logan, I want to take the toy…"

His teeth clamped down hard and his cock kicked against his zipper. He had gotten her a small dildo so he could fuck her pussy and her ass at the same time. She was wide-eyed about it at first, until he showed her how good it could feel. Now she reached for it when she was the wildest, when she wanted it as hard and deep and crazy as he could give her.

Times like today.

"We left it at your house last time, didn't we?" He was trying to remember. The last time they used it was before the breakup, and Keith had been out of town for a couple of weeks and they…

"Fuck." Her breath hissed out and he gripped the back of her neck harder.

"It's okay," he told both of them. Dammit, he wanted that toy. It drove her crazy when he slipped it into her ass and then filled her pussy with his own cock. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to take the toy, too."

She bucked back into his lap, rubbing herself on his erection through his jeans, and he dropped to his knees.

"Don't move," he warned. "Or I'll stop."

Then he pushed his tongue between her legs. Her moan quickly spiked to a scream.

"Logan, let me…" She moved to flip over and he reached up and pushed her head down to the coffee table again, making her take it on her hands and knees.

This way, simple oral felt dirty and animalistic and she had to tilt her ass all the way up and spread her knees to let him lick her pussy. He reached up between her legs and pinched her nipple, giving her a spike of pain to sharpen the pleasure. Her nails scraped audibly over the coffee table surface. He loved it, and he was all in, fucking her with his tongue, when the door to the hotel room opened.

* * *

_Author's Note: One more chapter today, folks!_


	2. A New Toy

Veronica’s head tilted up and Logan watched her register the man who’d just come in the room. For a second, just for a _second_ , she stayed on her knees, languid and aroused and his brows rose. Did she want…

“Whoa,” Dick Casablancas said. “Hot.”

Then, belatedly, she jerked away, rolling onto the couch so the back of it shielded her from Dick’s view.

Dick lifted his hand in an air high five to Logan. “Sorry, man. Just let me grab my wetsuit from my room and I’ll get this cockblock out of the road.”

Logan was pretty sure what he was thinking was crazy. He held up a single finger anyway, and Dick’s whole face lit up.

“Really?”

They hadn’t done this together enough times that it was a routine for the two of them, but enough times that Dick knew his signals.

Logan didn’t answer him, but Dick waited by the door anyway as Logan ducked and grabbed his shirt from the side of the couch. He carried it to where Veronica was balled up on the couch, blushing and yanking her tangled panties off her ankles. He lay his shirt over her to give her more privacy, and wrapped the whole tiny ball of her in his arms, kissing her hair. She relaxed a little once he was touching her.

“You trust me?”

She stilled, curious. Then nodded, her head moving slightly against his neck.

“You want me to fuck your pussy and your ass at the same time?” Arousal made the words growl out of his throat and his abs tensed, eager to thrust.

She sucked in a breath, understanding him instantly. She didn’t answer.

“He’s clean,” Logan murmured quietly. “We got tested together last month. It wouldn’t be like you’re with him, not really. You’re fucking me, just me. I’m just borrowing a cock to pleasure you with.”

“Dick would tell _everyone_ ,” she whispered furiously. “Everyone he ever met.”

Logan shook his head once. “I trust him.” He pulled back and met her eyes. “I trust him with _you_.”

She stopped moving, because she had to know what a concession that was for him. It wasn’t something he’d ever said to her, not once, about anyone.

“We can make it very, very good for you,” he murmured, the words velvet on his tongue. He knew they were true. But it was her call.

She closed her eyes, and swallowed, her body still moving restlessly beneath his shirt because he’d brought her too close to orgasm too many times without paying it off. She was crazy with arousal, and he knew how dirty her mind got when she was like this. Especially when they’d both been apart and deprived for weeks. If she’d ever be up for something like this, it’d be a day like today.

Veronica nodded.

Logan could feel his heartbeat all the way down into his cock, the ache of it intensifying with every throb of blood. God damn did he want this.

He lifted his hand and beckoned Dick over to the couch. His friend crowed. “Oh _fuck_ yes. Fuck _surfing_.” He darted across the hotel suite and into his room, singing, “Happy Tuesday to meeee…”

Logan fought a smile and a second later, Dick emerged with a full box of condoms and a bottle of lube, fumbling to tear off his shirt even with both hands full.

Veronica caught Logan and pulled him into her. His arms tightened protectively around her and she bit his ear. “ _No one_ fucks my ass but you,” she whispered. Logan was suddenly very, very hard.

Dick rounded the couch and his grin froze on his face. “Uh, Logan? I don’t know how drunk you are, but that is…that isn’t a Veronica-breakup-lookalike. That’s _real_ fucking Veronica Mars.”

Veronica reached past Logan and grabbed Dick by his half-on-half-off shirt. She dragged him down to her level, half-strangling him with the shirt. “If we do this, you _never_ tell a soul. Not your mother, not your priest, not your parole officer.”

Dick sobered, looking a little hurt. “Duh.”

Her eyes narrowed further. “Are you going to fuck me deep enough to make this worth my while?”

Dick’s eyes glazed over and the front of his pants visibly lifted. “Bet your sweet ass I will.”

“Prove it.”

She sat all the way up and cast away Logan’s shirt, her breasts standing nude and proud. Logan edged back, his eyes darting between the two of them as Veronica popped Dick’s button open and shoved his shorts and boxers aggressively out of her way. Goosebumps prickled across Logan’s back to see her take charge. He found his hand gripping the back of the couch, not sure if he should call this off or not. This was her armored setting, the badass taser-wielding bitch persona she wore sometimes. He’d never seen her have to employ it when she was naked.

Her hand wrapped around Dick’s already half-mast erection and she gave it a hard squeeze. Emotion jolted through Logan and he took half a step forward. He hated, fucking _hated_ seeing her hands on another man. But at the same time, she was naked and viciously aroused and utterly in control of herself, as she gave Dick’s shaft a tug with an expert little twist at the top. And Logan wanted to watch.

Fuck, he’d never seen porn close to this good. He tried to swallow but his mouth was too dry. Her little hand stroked down his friend’s erection, then back up and by the time she got to the tip, Dick was thunderously erect.

She gave him a thorough look, measuring him with her fingers. It wasn’t the first time they’d shared a girl, and Logan knew without checking that Dick’s equipment was only about an inch shorter than his own, and not as thick.

“You’ll do,” Veronica said, and let go of Dick’s erection, letting it bob back up so it smacked him in the stomach before settling into a hard point. She turned to Logan and crooked a finger, her eyes a blue flame of heat. “You owe me an orgasm, big guy.”

His heart punched out into his rib cage and his vision swam with the intensity of his reaction. _Fuck_ , she was hot.

Without looking, she gave Dick a little shove that sat him down on the coffee table. “You can watch,” she told him and he nodded vigorously, already wrestling with his shoes so he could get his shorts off.

Logan propped a knee onto the couch and slid his fingers into her hair, using his palm to tilt her face up to his. She was sharp and challenging, an Amazon of sex and the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. He held her eyes, waiting for her. “Veronica.”

Her lashes flickered, and she almost looked away. He pressed her chin back up, his thumb skimming comfortingly along her cheekbone. He tilted his head swiftly in a silent question. Her defenses cracked and behind them, he glimpsed the girl he knew.

She was as uncertain as he’d thought she might be, to be naked in front of another man and _Dick_ of all people. The two of them had a tentative, bickering truce as Logan’s de-facto roommates, but Dick wasn’t one of the few people she considered friends. Though he knew Veronica wasn’t one to back down once a challenge was thrown. He was fine with this being a thrill, a smoking-hot outlier to their normal sex life. But he told her with his eyes that it wasn’t a dare, not if she might regret it.

She gazed back. Beneath the hard front and the tinge of uncertainty, he could see the deep burn of arousal in her, the trill of excitement. This was, after all, the girl who’d fucked him half-senseless in the library when they both knew the reference librarians were still closing up down on the first floor.

She turned her head and kissed the base of his palm. “Yes,” she said, answering his silent question. “I really want to.”

She cast a look at Dick, her gaze sweeping down to the thrust of his erection. He lounged back on the square coffee table, propping himself up on an elbow as he gave his shaft a slow pump. She licked her lips and Dick groaned.

“Put me in the game, coach,” he jokingly begged Logan.

He ignored his friend and looked back to Veronica. “How do you want it, beautiful?”

“Fuck me until I come,” she said. “And then you can have my ass.”

Dick swore, low and fervent under his breath. Logan privately agreed with this reaction, very much so.

“Yes, ma’am,” he drawled, and unzipped his jeans, dropping them onto the floor and following them with his boxer briefs.

Veronica held out her hand and Dick slapped a condom into it without a word. She ripped the packet with her teeth and held out her hand again. Dick clicked open the bottle of lube and filled her hand with small, glistening puddle.

She slicked it over Logan’s cock and he groaned and thrust into her grip. She slipped lower, massaging his balls with the fierce look in her eye that he remembered oh so very well. He hadn’t nicknamed her Bobcat for nothing. Girl had claws. And a hell of a pounce.

He propped a foot onto the couch to give her better access and she dragged her tight grip slowly back up his shaft, letting up just before she got to the too-sensitive tip. She rolled the condom onto him then gave him an iron-handed squeeze that had him nearly coming in her palms. Fuck, he’d missed her.

With a glance at Dick that was so fast Logan almost didn’t catch it, Veronica twirled and came up onto her knees on the cushions, her hands resting on the back of the couch. It was one of her favorite positions, and usually reduced her to screaming and begging in no time. Perfect. Logan took his place behind her.

#

Dick could not fucking believe this was happening. He and Logan had shared girls before, yeah. Fuck, they’d been at one yacht party where they’d shared a few girls at once. It had been enough to instill in him a deep respect for Logan’s stamina. And creativity. These binges were, more often than not, kicked off by Veronica breaking his heart and leaving him to fuck his way back to sanity again.

But they’d never, not ever, shared actual _Veronica_.

She was a wildcat, all sensual and ballsy as hell, and that little twist she’d given the head of his cock…oof. No wonder Echolls was tied up into so many knots over this girl. Five minutes in and she was already the closest he’d ever seen to a woman who could match Logan’s intensity with sex. To be honest, he was a little intimidated by the ferocity in her eyes. Like if he didn’t fuck her good enough, she might bite his head clean off.

It was probably messed up how much that idea did it for him.

All that, plus that quiet, tender little look that had passed between them when Logan cupped her face…Dick wondered if maybe he needed to start really dating more. He wanted a girl that relied on him like that. No one had ever really looked to him when they weren’t okay, except Logan.

He also wouldn’t complain if that theoretical girl he dated wanted to get up on her hands and knees on a coffee table while he buried his face between her legs. Or go two-dicks-at-once with him and his best friend.

Would Logan be up for that anymore, now that he was back with Ronnie? And on that track, how the fuck had they gone from fully broken up mopefest to not just naked in the living room of the hotel suite, but in love again? Like, locked to each other by the eyeballs _love._

Logan sweeping her hair over her shoulder and dropping a kiss to the nape of her neck as he knelt behind her on the couch _love_. Veronica’s hands gripping the back of the couch and leaning back into his chest _love._

Dick felt a little weird in his throat. He’d never had a threesome with an actual couple before. He’d feel like the awkward third wheel except that they’d _asked_ him to join, so… He gripped his erection harder to combat the strange, too drifty feeling in his chest, and vowed he’d do his best for them. Be respectful, quiet, fuck until he blew his lungs wide open if he had to. Whatever they needed.

There was something about the way Veronica kissed the inside of Logan’s wrist, the way it had been his shirt she was using to cover herself when he came in…Dick was having the totally bizarre thought that he’d punch the fuck out of anybody who tried to lay a hand on her that wasn’t Logan. Maybe it was just seeing her naked, but she looked so soft and small and he wanted everyone to be nice to her. Jesus, he was so hard he clearly wasn’t thinking straight.

He focused on the show in front of him. Logan had slipped a hand between Veronica’s legs, but he was gentle, barely moving. Her nails dug into the back of the couch and then his back flexed, hips dipped and he slammed into her so hard it lifted her knees off the couch. She let out a strangled yelp and Dick jerked forward. That was a little much. Not that it was his girlfriend but he should at least say— and then she keened a high, needy sound. Logan pulled out slow, then slammed in again, powerful as all hell as his hips pinned her against the back of the couch, all her weight held up by his arms and his cock, her twitching knees clean off the cushions. The next time, he rotated his hips, digging into her as every muscle in his back and legs flexed in turn.

Veronica was coughing or sobbing or maybe just trying to breathe. His hand disappeared between her legs again and he kissed her ear. “All right, love,” he murmured. And then he started jackhammering into her in quick, staccato thrusts and her whole body clenched. Even from the coffee table, Dick could tell she was coming and he was about to, too. He let go of his erection, letting it throb and ache so he could save it for later.

Fucking _damn_ , they were something together. Logan wasn’t like this with the other girls. He was careless, vigorous. Inventive, yeah, but in kind of a languorous fuck-you-can-you-keep-up way. Perfect for young, drunk surf bunnies. Not this laser-focused intensity. Not that weird…soft thing he kept doing where his face nuzzled up next to Veronica’s and he whispered reassurances to her that Dick wouldn’t have guessed she needed, but that she was eating the fuck up.

Logan’s ass was clenched, every muscle standing out as he presented his cock for his girlfriend’s orgasm to milk the hell out of it. Dick didn’t know how on earth the other guy was keeping from coming. His own dick felt too swollen and like he needed to fuck for like a week.

Veronica went limp, falling against the back of the couch, and Logan held her as they both caught their breath.

“You need a minute?” he murmured, and she shook her head.

“No, do it now. It’ll be easier.”

He turned her, helped her down to her hands and knees as he pulled out and tossed a glance at Dick.

Dick startled, like he thought they’d forgotten he was here. Hell, _he’d_ half forgotten he was here. He grabbed the lube and tossed it over. Logan’s condom was already glistening wet but he slicked more lube on it and crouched over his tiny blonde girlfriend, working her with his fingers for a minute.

Then he nuzzled closer and they both went very, very still, their naked bodies locked together. Logan’s back muscles tensed but he didn’t force it in. Just waited for her to ease open and take it. And then Veronica gasped.

“Easy,” he murmured. “That’s enough for now. Shh.” He kissed her neck, stroked her hair away from her face and she breathed hard, her tiny tits shaking. She shifted her knees further apart, wincing.

“I can take more.”

Logan’s hand drifted down, his fingers skimming lazily up and down her inner thigh, then coming up to hold onto her hip, cradling her against him as he laid his forehead between her shoulder blades.

“Veronica.”

“I’m okay.”

He grunted, obviously still turned on, and his muscles went taut as he pressed forward again.

Dick wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anything so sexual as Veronica straining to take Logan’s whole cock up her ass. She was breathing hard, one of her hands fluttering up until her fingers caught and tangled tightly with Logan’s.

“Let me in. Let me all the way in,” he whispered, and bit the back of her shoulder. She arched up, presenting her ass more fully to him. She was panting, writhing a little bit and then he bottomed out, pressed tightly against her bare ass. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

“Fuck. Okay?”

“Okay.”

He kissed her neck. “Tighten on me—oh Jesus. Okay, now relax. Perfect. Fuck, you’re perfect. It’s going to feel weird for a minute, and then it’s going to get really erotic. Just let it, okay? Let me do things to you.”

She ducked her head so her hair fell across her face and Logan brushed his hand across her breasts, whispering more things to her so low that Dick couldn’t hear. He thumbed her nipples until she started to writhe and arch back into him, and then he started fucking her ass, more gently than Dick had ever seen him move. It was slow and almost goddamn romantic, watching the two of them. Dick’s hand crept down his stomach and he wondered if he could jerk himself off and get back up in time to make his go with them his second round.

But then Veronica’s breath started to get fast and ragged and she began pushing back into him.

Logan nipped at her ear, his grin flashing. “Ready for more?”

She moaned.

He rolled them, smooth and practiced onto their backs with him beneath her. Veronica shook her hair away from his face as he cupped her breasts, tweaking her nipples as he stroked deep into her. She groaned, her face flushed and eyes glazed with arousal.

“Spread your legs open,” Logan murmured. “We’re going to give you more.” Dick dove for a condom.

Logan’s fingers travelled lower and he thrummed her swollen clit, revving her hot for both of them. He flicked a glance at Dick, jerking his chin just a little bit when she was ready.

Dick pulled the cushions off the back of the couch and threw them on the floor to make more room, then braced himself next to Veronica’s shoulder. Her hair was all messy and her lips a little swollen from whatever she and Logan had been doing before he showed up. He got that same, weird feeling in his chest, and he stopped and touched her cheek.

“Ronnie, is this okay? Me and you, I mean.”

“Promise you’re not going to tell a hundred people.”

“It’s already forgotten.” He tried not to be hurt that she had asked twice, but he couldn’t help it. “C’mon, you know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for Logan.”

She grinned. “Even me?”

“Let’s just say this isn’t the hardest thing.”

She laughed and cupped his face. Dick almost jolted, because he didn’t think she’d ever touched him before. Other than to smack him, anyway. “Go slow?” she whispered.

He nodded quickly. “Logan and I are going to take good care of you. No worries, okay?”

“Okay.” Her eyes were steadier now, and he thought, maybe, she had looked to him for reassurance just now. At least a little bit. It made him feel weird, like he was taller than he’d been yesterday.

He slipped his tip inside, and when she didn’t wince, heat expanded up through his chest. Game on. He shifted, entering her at a sharp, precise angle that would rake him against where she was stretched inside by Logan’s cock.

She caught her breath and her head fell back on a deep moan. Dick grinned. This was not his first double penetration rodeo and he knew a trick or two. Over her shoulder, he caught Logan’s gaze and his friend’s eyes had fallen to half-mast. He gave him a little nod, both of them revved to the red zone already.

He couldn’t believe he made it to the hallowed ground, to sharing the one girl that had Logan’s heart by its little cardiac throat. It was fucking wild and she _was_ beautiful, even Dick could admit that.

It meant something that they were trusting him, both of them. And he was going to do everything in his power to blow her fucking mind tonight.

#

Veronica couldn’t breathe. All her skin was too sensitive and her heart was pounding so hard it made it difficult to think. Logan was thick in her ass and it felt dark and kinky. She loved the way he made her feel like kinky was something she actually wanted, something enticing and fun, not something a guy was trying to get her to do that she needed to joke and excuse her way out of.

Dick’s chest was lowering over hers and even though she’d decided she was on board with this, it felt weird to have _him_ touching her naked breasts. Until he entered her and then—oh fucking CHRIST. His cock was dragging all the way up Logan’s and there was so little inside her dividing the two passages and every bit of it seemed lit up with nerve endings right now. Like instead of a single G-spot it was a red carpet of pleasure leading deeper inside of her than anyone had ever been. She sucked in a breath and tried to figure out how to take all of this. She was full and surrounded by young, healthy males, and feeling more things than she really knew how to feel and WOW this was everything she wanted and nothing she would have known to ask for.

But then, that was kind of his specialty.

Logan knew exactly how to take her out of control in a good way, so everything wasn’t hanging on her all the time. So her every mistake didn’t fuck everything up. So she could just relax. And he was there with her, even now, holding all her weight. He smoothed her hair away from her temple, his knuckles sweet against that tiny hollow under her ear that always made her want to curl up and purr. He shifted, putting his legs to the outside so hers weren’t spread so wide and her hip muscle wouldn’t cramp, but there was still room for Dick.

Dick, who was holding his weight off her and whose chest was surprisingly ripped and whose erection felt weirdly, surprisingly great now that he was sunk full-length inside of her. He’d been gentle, she realized suddenly. Just like he promised.

This was the most man she had ever taken at once, and it didn’t hurt even for an instant. Dick was shifting, giving her slow, experimental thrusts and Logan murmured, “Crunch harder. Closer to the front and a little deeper.”

 _Agh._ He hit her G-spot like a bullseye before Veronica could even fully register that Logan was directing him to help pleasure her better.

“Deep and slow,” Logan says, and they both curled their hips hard in a small, invasive thrust that exploded dark pleasure all through her brain. Veronica cried out and her toes kinked, her legs tensing with the bolt of sensation.

Dick’s arms braced beside her, close and comforting like he was anchoring her, but it was only Logan’s hands stroking over her body, cupping her breast and teasing her hip. Logan was murmuring words but she couldn’t really register what they were because he’d pulled out and now he was pushing back in with excruciating, intense slowness. She could feel every inch of him and with Dick inside her, it was raking over every sensitive place she had. Logan was angling sharply, too, so their cocks created the strongest friction against each other and she could feel them both pulsing harder, growing infinitesimally thicker within her.

She had the totally nonsensical thought that their balls must be touching, they were all so close together and tangled up, but neither of the men seem to mind. They weren’t self-conscious at all, but they were both breathing hard and the scent of arousal was thicker than usual, almost intoxicating in the room. Then Logan held steady, his abs flexed to penetrate her the most deeply while Dick drew out and slid his way back in with exquisite, careful slowness, her eyelashes fluttering with the new thrill of pleasure. They pulsed in one of those deep, powerful dual thrusts and she half screamed. She found herself gripping something, her arms thrashing almost mindlessly with the overload of sensation as Logan curled in around her, steady and comforting across her whole back as he held her.

“Shh, I’ve got you. It’s okay to scream if it’s too much, if it feels too good. You can take even more than this,” he promises. “You can come as many times as you need to. Take a breath, love.”

She didn’t realize until he said it that she was strangling, hyperventilating on the sharp edge of this pleasure that Dick was keeping strong with tiny, pulsing movements of his erection. She huffed in a breath and realized it was Dick’s back she was holding onto, her fingernails digging into his skin.

“Sorry, crap.” She released her hold and she could hear the grin in his voice when Dick said, “It’s okay. I like it. You can scratch the fuck out of me, it’ll just make me hotter.”

He gave her a sharper thrust, faster than they’d been going so far and her nails dug into his back again without thinking as she yelped. She was so close, fuck, and she was almost panicking because if it was this intense now she wasn’t sure she could make it through an orgasm. She didn’t know what she’d do, it felt like she couldn’t let go, or she’d flood both of them somehow and it would be so embarrassing…

“Let me,” Logan said. “Don’t move, either of you.”

“Do you want me to…” Dick began and Logan grunted a no. 

“Let me.”

She knew his hand immediately when it slid over her belly. He kissed her temple. “Breathe long and slow, Bobcat, until I tell you not to.”

His thumb lifted the hood of her clit and sensation ratched up another ten notches. She whimpered and sucked a quavering breath, trying to slow it down like he said. Then he started retreating out of her ass. She felt empty, bereft, and the wanting more was like a hunger gnawing dark at her throat. She made a small, unhappy sound and gripped Dick’s shoulders for balance. He dropped his shaggy head, laying it softly against her cheek and a pang dropped through her at how patient he was being, how unselfish she had no idea he could be. There was a fluttering against her shoulders and she realized Dick was stroking her just a little bit with his thumbs.

“It’s okay,” Logan soothed, his voice dark and smooth in her ear. “I’m not going to leave you hanging.” His thumb rubbed over her swollen clit and he started fucking her ass slow and gentle in long strokes. “Keep breathing.” She timed it to his strokes because it was the only way she could hang on. Her lungs felt like they wanted to panic, sprinting with too much pleasure for her body to hold and it was everything she could do to breathe slow. It was getting better, better, the pleasure rising so gradually that it should already be at a peak. Nothing could be this good, nothing had ever been this good.

“Dick,” he growled, and the blonde man pulled her leg up, her knee kinking as he drove in the tiny extra bit the position change afforded him, the head of his cock meeting Logan’s deep within her and then she was coming like an atom bomb. She squealed breathlessly, no oxygen left to make a sound as her body clamped down around both men.

“Oh fuuuuuuck,” Dick groaned, his hands clamping into fists and pressing tightly against her shoulders.

With both of them stretching her to the max, she could feel every individual wave of her orgasm as it clenched against their invading cocks. It was too much, she knew they could feel it and it was hot as holy fuck that she knew they could feel it and all three of them were in the thick of this very intimate moment.

“I’ve gotta come,” Dick moaned and Logan reached around her to grab him by the back of his neck.

“Don’t you fucking think about it, man. Hold out.”

He groaned in response and Veronica could feel the head of his cock swelling and she was half mad with how long, how fierce this orgasm was. How the hell could she still be…

Logan’s lips soothed her neck, tingling a new kind of pleasure against her skin. He held her, the heat of his body different than that coming from Dick and something was building in her again. She wanted to move, to run to fuck and kiss and dance and Jesus, Logan was toying with her clit again. She dug her heels into the couch and her hips curled, sinking Dick deeper into her.

“Please,” she panted, not sure what she was asking for. She just came, how could she—what else could she—

“Now,” Logan said, and Dick dropped his head onto her shoulder, his breath pumping out hard as he hammered into her. Slow and deep and she was so wet everything felt _incredible._

“Tilt a little,” Logan ordered and her brain went wonky because she could feel it now, just like Logan said. It felt like Logan was fucking her ass and her pussy and moving in both places like it was precisely coordinated for exactly what she didn’t know she needed, ramming home into that one detonating SPOT that made everything insane. This time when she came it was because the cock in her pussy was reaming her so good, it set her off without warning. He was coming too and neither of them could stop and they had probably gotten too rough but she couldn’t stop moving, arching for more, her nipples hard and pressed against a chest and Logan had _never_ fucked her like this, like he was everywhere and inside her body and her thoughts and he loved her so so much and she could tell he didn’t mind that she was wildly filthy and she wanted everything. She spread her legs a little wider and relaxed into it, yelping like a satisfied cat with the next wave of orgasm.

“I’m sorry,” Logan grunted, and then he was jerking against her ass. A little too hard, like it hurt for a minute but she _liked_ it, liked him going too fast and hard and biting her shoulder as he came, then slamming deep and she didn’t know she could climax again but that shook one more loose. Her nails had drawn blood from Dick’s heaving shoulders by the time she came back to herself, one leg hooked over his bare hips. He was holding her from slipping off the couch, his foot braced on the floor and Logan sprawled crooked on the couch underneath her.

“Fuck me,” Dick wheezed. “You two are… _fuck.”_ He started to withdraw and she was so sensitive she twitched and clamped down to stop him. “Ronnie, are you—”

“I’m okay,” she reassured him. “Just do it slow, okay?” She gritted her teeth and he pulled out, all her nerve endings still firing so she was left light-headed by even that small amount of friction. “Damn. Wow.”

Logan shifted them onto their sides, pulling out of her so smoothly in the middle of the movement that it didn’t even hurt. His arms came around her and her head was somehow already in its place on his bicep.

Dick staggered a little when he got up, then strutted to the kitchen and snapped off the condom, dropping it in the trash can. She blinked, trying to get a handle on everything inside her head, but before she could get herself together, he was back. With the trash can, and a roll of paper towels set within easy reach.

“That blanket?” Logan said, pointing.

Dick grabbed the cashmere throw off one of the chairs and shook it out so it settled over their naked bodies.

She tensed, reaching for something sarcastic and flippant but her brain was moving slow and hazy and wide open, and then she didn’t need it, because Dick didn’t make a joke. Instead he bent and kissed Veronica’s cheek.

“I get it now,” he murmured, low and close, just between them even though Logan was right there. “I get it. You’re _spectacular_.”

She laughed, a little uneven as heat flushed into her face at the awed earnestness in his tone.

He knelt beside the couch, staying close. “You okay?”

She nodded, no idea how to handle this new side of Dick. The trustworthy, non-asinine-joke-making, kind-of-a-great-lay Dick. _Now, with thoughtful paper towels!_ She almost laughed at the random thought.

“Okay, you crazy kids.” He touched her cheek and stood up. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Logan ditched his own condom in the trash can as Dick’s door closed. Veronica shifted a little away to make use of the paper towels and clean up some. But after that, she just curled back into him.

She knew she should be thinking about what this all meant, or say something. But her mind, her chest, her body—they all echoed like she was hollowed all the way out. Quiet and still, with the tingles of remembered pleasure still glowing around the edges. She was just…easy. For the first time she could ever remember.

Logan’s lips whispered against the back of her hair, and his knuckles stroked down her arm. Warm and slow. He pinched the blanket between his long toes and tugged the edge down so it covered her feet. He let her snuggle, utterly spent, like his body was a circle of protection and nothing beyond their little couch could intrude. Even her bones glowed.

She dozed in and out, watching the light change as it fell from the windows across the living room. The sounds of a video game started up from Dick’s room, but quieter than usual.

After a while, Logan said, “I know you don’t have much experience with booty calls, so a little pro tip: this is part where you sneak out to avoid the dreaded sleep over.”

“What if I didn’t?”

He paused. On the couch behind her, he was very, very still.

Fear fluttered in her for the first time since this all started. She grabbed his arm and pulled it more tightly over her chest. “C’mon, isn’t this how you hook ‘em? Lure them in with dirty sex and then get them addicted with the deep emotional bonding?” She nudged him with an elbow. “I’m wise to your game, Echolls.”

He paused, only a hundredth of a second that would have been indiscernible to anyone not so familiar with the timing of his impossibly fast rejoinders.

“Does that mean it’s working?”

“Mm-hmm.”

She closed her eyes, hoping they wouldn’t have to talk about it any more than that. But the uncertainty still hung in the air so she couldn’t relax back into a drowse. She hated that she needed to know for sure that they were “on again”.

She kind of loved that she could tell that he needed to know it, too.

It was nice to be missed. She turned over in his arms, tucked her face in under his chin and kissed his throat. “You know I had to say it was about sex. To be able to come here.”

“And it wasn’t?”

“Was it ever?”

At that, his arms finally tightened around her and he exhaled. “Fuck, Veronica.”

She smiled. “I missed you, too.”

She nuzzled her knee between his two heavier ones so she could get closer. “Thanks for tonight. I know you did it for me and it was…” She searched for a word, then just gave up and let out the breath. “And you were right about Dick.”

Veronica was trying not to think about the easy communication between the two men, the way they’d automatically shifted their legs so there was room for everyone. She could tell they’d teamed up before. Normally, that would have sent her ranting toward the hotel door and another few miserable weeks of being broken up, but she remembered the look on Dick’s face when he saw it was her.

 _That isn’t a Veronica-breakup-lookalike. That’s_ real _fucking Veronica Mars._

If Dick knew that to Logan, she was different, then she was. Dick had no reason to lie or try to spare her feelings.

“Yeah, well, one time only,” he said. “We’ll get another one of your toy, so we can have one here and at your house. I’d rather you fall in love with that ‘second boyfriend’ than blondie over there.”

She snorted and raised her head, smiling fondly at him. “You idiot.”

“Back together for two minutes and already with the name calling.” He tsked with his tongue. “So toxic.”

“When I said I couldn’t do _that_ with anyone else…” She swept his hair back from his forehead. “I wasn’t just talking about dominant sex. Duh.”

He rolled her beneath him, and he was fully hard again. “Only you, Veronica Mars, would work dominant sex and the word ‘duh’ into a love declaration.” He kissed her hard.

“That’s why you love me,” she gasped in between kisses.

“Now you’re just fishing.”

She swiped a condom from the box Dick had thoughtfully left on the coffee table and waved it at him. “No. _Now_ I’m fishing.”


	3. Skittles Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: You guyyyyyys, you blow my mind! Every time I am nervous to post something or I think it’s too far out there, y’all receive it with such enthusiasm and care, and appreciation for the deeper themes.
> 
> It’s a little funny, because I’m always writing about trust, about the ways it changes a person when they take a leap of faith and someone is there to catch them on the other side…the way it makes you look at the world differently when you don’t get dropped. I’m writing it in fiction and yet, that’s what you all are doing for me in real life, all the time.
> 
> Thank you.

Veronica swiped her key card and breezed into the suite at the Grand. She was already texting by the time the door whoosh-clunked closed behind her, so it took her a second to realize the room wasn’t vacant. Her head came up mid-text when she registered Dick on the couch, kicked back with a family-sized bag of Skittles and his sneaker laces untied and trailing down across the cushions.

“Hey, uh, hi.” She and Logan had been back together for a week, but it felt like they’d just always been. Something about this time felt more secure, and she wasn’t sure what the shift was. Even stranger, she didn’t feel like questioning it.

Dick, on the other hand…she hadn’t seen him since, except on his way out of the hotel last Tuesday. He’d grinned, she’d waved, and that had been it. But now that she was looking at him, all she could think was, “Oh god, you’ve been inside me.”

And it felt _good._

“Hey, I know Logan’s in class, but I’m working on this valet car theft case, and I thought I could hang out here until the shift change so I could interview the next round of them. I’ll just wait in his room.” She waved that way, her feet already twisting to take the direction change.

“No, no, wait!” Dick jumped up, spilling a few Skittles out of the bag. “I need your help.”

She frowned. “Were you involved in the valet thing, too? So far the M.O. has been for BMWs and you drive a Porsche, right?”

“No, not with the valet thing. Check it out.” He set a Skittle atop his thumb and flicked it up in the air, catching it in his mouth with an agile snap of his neck.

“Nice,” she said, easing back toward her and Logan’s room. “Anyway, it’s only like forty minutes until shift change, so—”

“No, look. I can do it straight, or with my eyes closed.” He demonstrated with a red, flicking it in such a perfect arc he didn’t have to look or move to catch it. “Or behind the back.” A higher flick this time, and he spun, spilling more Skittles from the bag before catching the airborn one neatly in his mouth with arms outspread in a flourish.

She laughed in spite of herself. “And people say youth is wasted on the young.”

He snorted. “Those people just don’t know how to have fun. Never catch the fucking young playing croquet, you feel me?”

Her muscles squeezed, way down low. That was the problem. She could still feel him. How he’d known the right angles to make her gasp and quake. How Logan had directed him in that low, deep voice to find her G-spot. Dick Casablancas knew where her G-spot was. Worse, _Logan_ had told him. It made her feel stripped bare, and strangely betrayed, and okay, yes, the tiniest bit horny.

“Anyway,” Dick said quickly as she took another step back toward Logan’s bedroom. “I think I can go long. I’m pretty sure I can. But I can’t throw from across the room and catch, you know what I’m saying.” He held out the bag of Skittles with a big smile and bright eyes. “Help a guy out? One throw?”

The bedroom was only two steps away. With its weird but solid double doors and huge, familiar bed. She could already smell the wisps of Logan’s cologne, which she hated, because it made her feel bougie as fuck to admit she liked anything that smelled that expensive.

Dick gave her puppy dog eyes, throwing in a pout.

“One throw,” she relented.

“Two,” he bargained. “I’m good, but I might need a warm-up throw.”

She dropped her messenger bag by the door to her and Logan’s room and came over to get the bag of Skittles, half expecting a dirty joke about open mouths or her making him feel cheap for not calling afterward. But instead, he just said, “No, back up further. Like the kitchen.” He bounced on his toes and she couldn’t help but laugh. “I bet I could make it from the kitchen.”

“Famous last words. You only get two throws, remember? Sure you want to waste them on a long shot?”

She bit her lip, immediately regretting giving him an opening to say that she’d been a long shot and he’d nailed her but good. Instead, he grinned bashfully.

“Maybe a step closer than the kitchen. But we’ll tell Logan it was the kitchen, right?”

She laughed. “Absolutely we will.”

An hour later, she sat on the kitchenette counter next to the espresso machine, eating the last few Skittles. Dick sprawled on the couch.

“Red!” he begged. “C’mon, red!”

She swung her legs as she emptied the bag onto the counter. “Sorry, last one’s a yellow. Do you want a yellow?”

“FUCK no, what do I look like, a criminal?”

“Not with that two-hundred-dollar haircut, ace.”

“It was three hundred!” he protested, earnestly offended, and she snorted into giggles, because she’d figured there was no way a haircut could cost more than a hundred and had just been exaggerating for effect. Her stomach hurt from laughing, and probably from all those Skittles. Dick was easy, mindless company. She could kind of tell why that had appealed to Logan over the last few, very rough, years of his life. It wasn’t her normal taste in friendship, but she appreciated that he hadn’t, not even once, brought up the threesome-we-will-never-speak-of-again. 

She balled up the bag of Skittles. “So why are you hanging out here alone?”

Dick was a constant motion machine. Usually gone from the suite surfing or partying, and when he was here, he was either sleeping, making a girl moan annoyingly loudly from the other room, or slaughtering video game creatures.

“Had a date. Didn’t feel like going.” He scratched his head, messing up the perfect flop of that three-hundred dollar haircut. He pulled up his knee, suddenly intent on tying his shoes that had been untied this whole time.

Veronica’s eyes narrowed, her detective senses tingling. “Who was this date? Wait, you had like a scheduled, _at a specified time_ date?”

“Uh…” Dick glanced away.

Logan strolled in, flicking his keys around his finger when he saw them talking. A strange little smile kicked up the corner of his mouth, but his eyes were puzzled. “Well…hello family.”

“No, Logan, we’re talking.” Veronica waved a hand toward his room without looking away from Dick, whose face was turning the slightest shade of red. Who knew _Dick Casablancas_ had enough of a conscience to blush? “Can you give us a minute?”

“You’re talking,” Logan clarified. “To Dick.”

She stared at him, mildly annoyed. “Yeah.”

“Bring in the scabs…” He tossed his keys and caught them. “Should have seen that coming.”

She shooed him toward his room, the curiosity all but throttling her. If Dick was being this weird, the girl had to be something really special. AND maybe somebody they all knew, because even if he was nervous, he wouldn’t be embarrassed about her knowing he was nervous because Dick was never embarrassed about anything. He’d once come out, jumping up and down and dragged her to his room to show her what she assumed would be a dead body or a winning lottery ticket, but had ended up being what he considered an impressively long turd, sitting unflushed in his toilet so she could admire it.

“I’ll be in in a minute,” Veronica said to Logan. “You were right about the valet on the first shift, by the way.” He was more observant than people gave him credit for. Better than his stupid parents, who were blind to any threat from “the help” who they didn’t honestly seem to see as real people.

“Right,” Logan said quietly, and ticked his finger toward his room. “I’ll just get out of your hair, then.”

The door closed behind him but before Veronica could get out her first question, Dick was shaking his head, more serious than he’d been this whole time. “No, man.”

“What?”

“Not cool.” He jerked his head toward the bedroom. “Go talk to him. Now he thinks we’re…” He held up both palms like he was weighing them, raising one higher than the other and looking at her significantly as if she was supposed to understand what that meant.

She scoffed. “No, he doesn’t. Logan’s smarter than that.” She ate the last skittle, even though it was yellow. “Have you _seen_ his SAT scores? And he didn’t even study.” She shook her head against the twinge of envy she didn’t want to admit to, even now. She’d barely beaten him, and she’d studied for two _years._

“Look, I don’t know what he said about scabs but seriously, he’s not okay.” Dick sat up, ignoring his one tied shoe and one untied one to glare balefully at her. “How can you not tell? Haven’t you guys been dating for like a year?”

She squirmed, then tried to look like she wasn’t squirming. “Multiple years, Dick, in case your memory doesn’t go back that far. And scab is an organized labor reference. They’re the guys they bring in to break a strike so they don’t have to treat their normal employees with any respect or equal pay or…oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_.” He glared harder.

She held up her hands. “Okay, okay, I’m going.”

She let herself into the bedroom with a flirty little sashay that turned out to be wasted, because Logan wasn’t looking. He was laying on his back, hands linked behind his head as he studied the ceiling.

“So, it’s true what they say.”

“That the only things you can count on are death and taxes?” she joked. “I feel like that’s doing a disservice to Ben and Jerry’s. I know they’ve always been there for me.”

“Once you go Dick, you never go back.” His voice was flat. The way it did when the hurt beneath it ran deep.

She came over to the bed and pretended to swoon onto it. “You caught me. I’m head over heels for him. Heart of gold, that one.”

The corner of Logan’s mouth kicked up. In real amusement, this time.

“Nah, that’s just his investment strategy. Big Dick got the idea that all investments are ephemeral and he went in for gold bars. Didn’t have the heart to tell him _he_ was the one that made real estate values more ephemeral.”

“Mmm, I do love a crooked dad and a prominent family. You know what I love more?”

He cocked an eyebrow, his poker face not quite hiding the hope in his eyes that made her ache. How had Dick been so right and she hadn’t even been able to see it? She owed Logan the kind of reassurance she so rarely felt confident enough to give.

She slung her leg over his lap and kissed the hell out of him until they were both breathing hard. Then she pulled back just slightly, his hands still tangled in her hair. “Hi.”

He smiled, his lips a little swollen now. “Hi.”

“Jealous?”

“Mostly hard, now. Let’s call it post-jealous.” He rolled his hips beneath her, the line of his erection throbbing against the center of her jeans.

“Let’s call it coming to your senses.”

“Yeah.” He looked a little abashed, but more steady now as he tucked her hair behind her ear. “I take it things aren’t awkward between you and the Dickster?”

“No, weirdly.”

For the first few throws of the Skittles, all she could think about was the way he’d seen her on her hands and knees on the coffee table, her panties and hose around her ankles as Logan licked her. The way Dick’s chest had felt against her breasts. She hadn’t had a lot of good sex in her life before Logan. Any, actually. And definitely had never had any good sex with a guy she didn’t have feelings for. She didn’t know how to handle it. She was still thrown off that Dick _had_ known how to handle it, that he’d truly acted like it had never happened, just like he promised.

She rolled off Logan and propped her head up on a hand. “We were talking about girls, actually, and I was about to pry a clue out of him. He was moping.”

Logan laughed. “I think you mean hungover.”

“I mean _moping_ ,” she insisted. Dick’s eyes hadn’t been red, he hadn’t smelled like booze, and nobody could eat that many Skittles when they were nauseous. “I think he—”

“I’m gonna go!” Dick hollered from the front room. “So you guys can have makeup sex. You want pizza later?”

“No mushrooms!” Veronica yelled back.

“Yeah, you got all the mushroom tip you need already!” He laughed at his own joke, the door slamming behind him. Apparently dirty jokes were still on the table if they were about her and Logan, not her and Dick. What a weird, kind of thoughtful line to draw. It was very Dick. She rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, I think he’s got a crush.”

“Who?” Logan said, unzipping her jeans.

“Dick! Who else have we been talking about?” She caught a glimpse of the clock. “Oh crap, I missed shift change. Hey, I still need to go down and interview the second shift of valets.”

“I thought we agreed the guy on first shift did it. The one who always rods around the sports cars when he’s parking them.” His fingers thrummed over the front of her panties.

She squirmed, her back arching against the bed. “Yes, but I need more evidence.”

“He plays a bunch of those online racing games,” Logan said, tugging down her jeans. “I’ll find out his username, and a crisp new benjamin says he’s got profiles racing all the same cars that have gone missing.”

“You know I don’t gamble unless I’m dealing.”

He dropped his head and growled against the front of her panties. “Damn, Mars. As if I wasn’t turned on enough, bring up the way you shuffle a deck for Texas Hold Em. That’s hitting below the belt.”

That growl of his and the heat of his breath was doing a lot of things below her belt. He flopped onto his back, watching her as he ghosted casual fingertips up the clear line of his erection beneath the fly of his jeans.

She started to sweat.

“Okay, okay,” he said. “Let me just give you _one_ orgasm, and if you want to go question the valets after that, then you can go.”

She kicked her jeans the rest of the way off and rolled on top of him again, because watching him touch himself was driving her out of her mind. “That’s cheating. You know I never want to go anywhere after one orgasm.”

He grinned, beatifically. “Yes, but you have total free will. It’s a fair bargain.”

“One orgasm,” she agreed, because she really wanted that orgasm. And all the ones that would come after him. Plus, he was so deliciously hard against the crotch of her panties and if she rubbed herself against him just so, she could feel him pulse thicker…

He bit her breast, through her shirt and bra, and she squeaked, her head falling back and her thighs tightening against his hips. Damn. If he wanted to play dirty today, maybe she was glad Dick had left. It wasn’t exactly quiet when they got into those kind of games. But thinking of Dick made the weird feeling eke back in and—

“What’s wrong?” Logan eased his hips back where he’d been thrusting up against her, and she immediately missed the delicious friction.

She braced her hands on the bed, her back sagging a little as she tried to think of how to put it that wouldn’t freak Logan out.

He studied her, waiting, but when she didn’t continue, he said, “Were you guys really talking about girls that whole time? Did you talk about…you know?”

She shook her head. “No, mostly I was throwing Skittles at him and we were talking about nothing. He’s actually been really cool about it. I think he’s fine.”

“Yeah, Dick’s not complicated, that way,” Logan said. “It’s why I thought it might be okay.” He studied her. “But it’s not okay, is it?”

She bit her lip.

“I can ask him to move out, if it’s too weird to have him here.”

She shook her head immediately, remembering how sad Logan had been last summer, after Cassidy killed himself and Logan and Dick had been on the outs. Maybe because he didn’t have much of a family, Logan had always really _needed_ his friends. And Duncan was long gone. So was Beaver.

“It’s not that.” She climbed off him. “Sorry to spoil the mood. Maybe I should go interview those valets after all.” She dropped her legs off the bed, but Logan caught her from behind, his long arm circling her waist. He kissed her shoulder.

“Bobcat.”

Suddenly, she felt like crying, and she hated that she felt like crying. She clutched his arm, looking away across the room.

He kissed her jaw. “I believe you that you don’t have feelings for him. So what is it? You can tell me.”

“I liked it,” she blurted out, her nails digging into his arm with how hard she was holding on. She didn’t want to lose him. Not over this, not over anything ever, but Logan was so volatile, so territorial. She couldn’t believe he’d even proposed a threesome and it felt like a betrayal, somehow, even though he’d been right there and they’d all consented to what they were doing. Enthusiastically. “I—it’s never been good for me, with anybody but you, and that made sense because you’re…you.”

“Sex god of stamina, at your service,” he purred, his eyes glittering with mirth.

She glared. “Not the sex stuff. I mean, yeah, the sex stuff, but…it’s different with you because I…feel more for you. It makes sense. With Dick…” She frowned, thinking of him showing her that turd. He was actually funny every now and then, and it’s not that he was exactly ugly, just that she didn’t think of him that way. Like, at all. Except for the part where she’d come hard on his cock.

“It doesn’t make sense?” Logan offered. “You know—” He stopped himself, his expression changing.

“What?”

He shook his head.

She turned on the bed to face him. “Oh no. I know that look. That’s a ‘don’t tell the girlfriend incriminating information’ look. We’re not going there again, Logan Echolls. Honesty. Honesty is the watch word.”

“What happens when the girlfriend doesn’t like the honesty?”

“Then we deal with it. Together. Because we can skip the whole ‘why did you lie to me’ part.” She reached for his hand and squeezed it. “I’m not going anywhere, Logan.”

She couldn’t decipher the look on his face this time, but he ducked his head and had to clear his throat before he said, “I was just going to say, you don’t have to be in love for the sex to be good. Spectacular even. But like…” He paused. “I mean, maybe girls do have to be in love for it to be that good. I wouldn’t know, obviously. But for me, the sex part can be really really good, even if you don’t particularly like the person.”

“Good to know,” she said matter-of-factly. She was not thinking about Madison. She was not even thinking anything that contained any of the letters M-A-D-I-S-O or N. She was just really busy on this valet case. She started to tug her hand away and he gripped it tighter.

“No. No running, Mars. What I was going to say was, when you _do_ like the person.” He brushed her hair back, watching her. “When you even, maybe, say _love_ the person.”

Her heart tripped, hopped and felt like it fell down on top of itself. God, he was brave. To say it just like that, put it out there into the scary, uncertain future.

“Then it’s really different,” he finished quietly. “The sex. The everything.”

She met his eyes again, and when he said it like that, it made sense.

“So with Dick…” he prodded.

She let out a breath. “Okay. I think it—I get it, now. I did feel a little awkward, just because it felt so good. Not that I want to do it again. But he’s just seen me naked, and—”

“Was he a jerk about that?” Logan asked, a little sharply.

“No.” She thought back. “Actually he—” That certainty was back. She’d rarely felt certain of anything since her mom left but after that one, spectacular threesome she had felt hollowed out and had just lain there, not overthinking anything. Not fearing anything. Like that much pleasure had blown all her circuits. Like trusting both of them and having them come through for her so perfectly had confirmed a question she hadn’t known she’d always been asking.

Ever since, there were things she just _knew_ and, in a very non-Veronica-Mars way, didn’t even particularly feel like questioning. Logan was one of them. And, she guessed, Dick was turning out to be one, too. In a very different way.

“It’s going to be okay,” she said, more strongly. “Me and him.” Better than okay, actually. There’d been a new comfort there. In the way Dick teased her and the way he immediately called her on it when he was worried she was hurting Logan. She…liked it.

Though not as much as she liked the new steadiness with her and Logan. She turned to him.

“Thanks for the advice, sensei.”

He snickered. “Anytime.”

“Now.” She grabbed his hand. “I think somebody owes me an orgasm.”


	4. The S'mores Ambush

Veronica strolled onto the beach, sand swamping her flip flops and making little hills underneath her arches. The handles of the shopping bags she carried dug into her hands, and she kept one eye out for an empty stretch of sand, and the other on the water.

Logan was easy to spot on a board, even from a distance. As soon as he leapt up to catch a wave, she knew him. He didn’t _move_ like anybody else. A little too quick, too quick to spin into a turn. Like everyone else was walking on pavement and he was on ice skates. It wasn’t an affectation or anything he’d learned, she knew that. He’d been like that since they were little. He was graceful, but a different kind of graceful like he was a species just a couple of genes removed from the rest of them.

It translated well to surfing, though. As she watched, he cut a turn sharply, and she winced, expecting the edge of the board to catch and send him for a swim. But the current bit hard into his board and rewarded him with an extra burst of speed. However differently he moved, the ocean liked it just fine, and so did she.

She flicked down her hood and shook out her hair as she found a spot, sheltered by a few rocks, and knelt to start a fire. By the time she had the blaze crackling, two men approached with boards under their arms. One shaking the water droplets out of his three-hundred-dollar shaggy haircut and the other letting it drip carelessly into his brown eyes as he zero’ed in on her.

“Thought that was you, Detective Mars.”

“Good eye, from that distance. What gave it away, the magnifying glass or the decoder ring?”

“Girls that hot don’t come to this beach, usually.”

She grinned. “Well, lucky for you, this time they do. And they come bearing s’mores, beers, and polish sausages.”

Dick dove for the beer. “I love you.”

Logan straight-armed him into the sand. “You don’t.”

“You really don’t,” Veronica agreed. “My personality, remember?”

“Oh yeah!” Dick toasted her with the beer he hadn’t let go of in the fall, lounging on the sand like he’d meant to fall there. “I do love the cold brewskis though.”

Logan eyed the shopping bags. “Does this mean you’re over the great Stealing Blankets Fight of 2006?”

She sniffed. “This has nothing to do with that.”

“Uh-huh. You just brought beer and sausages to us at the beach. In the middle of the day. Out of the goodness of your heart.”

She huffed. “Maybe I wanted to watch you surf. Those wetsuits are…well they’re very tight. And I haven’t watched you surf in a while. You got a little better, didn’t you?”

That wave he’d been on had been well past head height.

Logan laughed, and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, a little. Waves are perfect today.” He glanced out at the still exuberant surf, his gaze snagging an extra instant longer before it came back to her.

“Go.” She laughed and waved a hand toward the surf. “I’ll still be here when the tide is gone. We can eat then.”

He set down his board and took the place next to her, dropping a kiss beneath her ear that made her squirm with almost-ticklish pleasure. “Nah. I can surf tomorrow.”

“But you can’t surf _that_ break tomorrow.” It was higher than usual, even she could tell that. She pushed him away playfully, then ruined it by stealing a kiss because she liked that he’d rather hang out with her, even on one of the best surfing days of the season.

“Mmm, okay, but don’t think I don’t know you’re doing this just to get all the sausages to yourself.” He chased her lips back for another, longer kiss. Veronica vaguely felt the itch of sand in her hair, then under her shirt, then realized they’d tipped over backwards. Had he always known how to do _that_ thing with his tongue?

The snap of chocolate woke her back up again, and she sat up and slapped the Hershey’s bar out of Dick’s hand. “We can’t have s’mores if you eat all the chocolate!”

Dick stuck his tongue out at her, covered in half-chewed chocolate, and she crossed her eyes at him.

“Don’t make me call the nanny,” Logan said mildly, and rolled to his feet to grab his board, struggling back into his peeled down wetsuit. Veronica grabbed the long zipper up the back and zipped him, then pinched his butt for good measure—which really did look exceptional in all that tight, black neoprene. She relaxed back down on the blanket she’d brought, sneaking a bite of the chocolate she’d reclaimed from Dick.

Dick hopped up to follow, chugging his beer. She snagged him by the ankle as Logan strode off toward the ocean. “Not you.”

He looked confused. “Not me?”

“You know, the way to impress a girl you really like isn’t to stand her up so you can stay home and practice your Skittle toss.”

“Why would I care to impress some towny girl?”

“Ah, so the date wasn’t with ‘her’.” Veronica grinned and pulled a bag of chips out from the rest of the food, ripping it open and tossing one in her mouth. “Which means you made an actual date with somebody because you wanted to be the kind of guy who goes on dates, doesn’t just ‘hang out’ or ‘chill’ or whatever other air-quoted version of fucking you want to call it. But then, when it came up, you realized she wasn’t who you really wanted to be going on a date with, and so then you didn’t go at all.”

Dick just stared at her. “You’re creepy. How did you know all that?”

“The off again”—she gestured to Logan—"the on again. I know things about lying to yourself, Casablancas. What I don’t get is, why are _you_ suddenly doing it?”

He flopped onto the beach blanket with a look of resignation that Veronica was very familiar with. It meant damn-she’s-not-going-to-give-up-so-I-might-as-well-give-her-what-she-wants. It was, frankly, one of her favorite looks.

Dick reached for another beer. “The wrist kiss.”

She shook her head, trying to follow. “What? Some girl kissed your wrist?”

He looked around, but she’d chosen the spot because all the other groups on the sand were a fair distance away. “Permission to lower the cone of silence?”

She pretended to buzz down an invisible shield. While also pretending not to avoid his eyes. She was not ruffled, damn it. However, she was increasingly curious about this crush of Dick’s.

“Before we had sex Logan asked if you were really okay and you turned your head and kissed his wrist,” Dick said all in one breath. “And I knew that the guy was dopey for you, I’ve picked up the pieces of him enough times that it’s not exactly breaking news, but I’ve never seen…”

“Me get dopey for him,” she finished quietly. Then pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, promising herself she’d save not just one, but _two_ sausages for Logan tonight. Even if she was extra hungry.

He nodded. “What you’re like when you’re both…when it’s like…I mean, _fuck_.”

“Yeah. _Fuck_.”

She cleared her throat and started assembling a marshmallow toasting stick, and stuck the marshmallow over the fire.

“So.” She cast a sideways glance at him. “Is there a specific girl or just that you’re ready to be dopey for _someone_?”

“I don’t know.” He stretched his legs out in front of him, crossed them at the ankles. Stared moodily out at where Logan was riding another wave in toward the shore. “It’s like, I’m just kind of kinked up when it comes to her. But she’s the last girl…I mean, I don’t have a shot in hell.”

“Hey, you fucked me.”

Dick burst out laughing so abruptly his beer went spraying across the sand, some of it bubbling out of his nose as he coughed and laughed and coughed some more. Logan came back, dropping onto the blanket as he peeled down the top of his wetsuit.

“Am I pre-jealous or post-jealous?”

“You are ridiculous,” Veronica said. “I was just telling him the ferret story.”

Dick stopped laughing. “Dude, not cool. Don’t lie to him.”

“What?” She waved the marshmallow stick. “I was trying to protect _your_ privacy, asshole.”

To Logan, Dick said, “I was telling Ronnie I want to be dopey for a girl like she’s dopey for you.”

Her ears burned and she avoided looking at Logan. Instead, she busied herself laying out the graham crackers on the rocks at the edge of the firepit, then a square of chocolate on top. To Dick, she muttered, “By the way, I hate you.”

“Well, you fucked me anyway, didn’t you?”

Logan jumped up. “What the hell, Dick?”

“No, no I lowered the cone of silence first, it’s cool.” Veronica tugged Logan back down. “Here, you’re going to make me a s’more while Dick tells me about this girl.”

“I am?”

“You are, because I already made you one, and the chocolate is the perfect amount of melty and you’re about to be overwhelmed with gratitude.” She slid it off the stick into its pre-readied sandwich, and offered it up with a smile.

“But I don’t like s’mores.”

“Gratitude, Echolls.”

“Mmm, you’re right, I’m starting to feel it overwhelming me now.” He took the s’more and gamely bit it, then took the marshmallow roasting stick as well. She kissed him on the cheek, and he perked up a little. “There it is. That gratitude. Just took a minute to kick in.”

She rolled her eyes, fighting a smile, but allowed him another kiss before she scooted closer so the heat from his bare, water-beaded arm was shared with hers. Then she turned her attention back to Dick.

“So why don’t you have a shot? You have assured me multiple times, and I quote,” she dropped her voice to an exaggerated baritone. “ ‘Chicks love the Dickster.’ ”

“They do!” he insisted. “Rich guy chicks love me. Like, models and actresses and Laker girls and stuff. Even beach volleyball pros. But real girls don’t love guys like us.” He gestured wildly to Logan, jumping to his feet. Logan looked up from his marshmallow roasting, his forehead creasing as Dick went on, “They marry us for our money, and they divorce us for our money, and I was fine with that, like that’s just how shit is. But then you—it didn’t work like that for _you_ so then I started thinking, and now fuck.”

“Man…” Logan’s face fell and he looked like he was fumbling for something to say.

“Are you done with your pity party?” Veronica said. “Because you’re right. Real girls don’t go for rich, entitled pricks. They fuck them, they gold dig them, sometimes they show them off at the kind of parties where you wear a dress with a more recognizable name than yours.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Easy, turtledove, I’m overwhelmed by your gushing.”

“I fell in love with Logan when he showed me that he was more than smart and sarcastic and selfish as hell.”

“Well, as declarations go, it’s a working draft, but I’ll take it.” The corner of Logan’s mouth kicked up and he brushed her hair softly behind her ear. She didn’t look at him, her ears warm and her face a little stiff and self-conscious, but her attention focused purposefully on Dick, waiting.

Dick sat back down on the blanket, listening, but his shoulders still sagging miserably. “But this girl, Ronnie, you don’t get it. I was _mean_ to her.”

She hooked a thumb at Logan. “This jackass smashed my headlights, and insulted my mother and um, me. Repeatedly.”

Logan very pointedly did not smirk. But he also didn’t entirely _not_ smirk.

“And she’s smarter than me.”

“Now _that_ could be a problem.” She fell silent for a second.

“Hey!” Logan jumped in. “Dick’s not stupid. He’s—”

“He didn’t say he was stupid,” Veronica countered. “He said she was smarter than him. Let me think.”

Logan finished the marshmallow and slid it between two graham crackers, opening it back up to add triple squares of chocolate and offering it to Veronica with a sardonic flourish. She took it and smiled at him absentmindedly, but then her eyes zeroed back into focus and she lit up. “Okay, here’s the thing. Girls don’t care as much about intellectual intelligence as they do emotional intelligence.”

Dick looked blank. “What does that even mean?”

“If you listen to what she says, if you care how she feels…if you know what upsets her better than she does. Then you’re in.”

“Should I be flattered or offended that you came to that conclusion while staring at me?” Logan steepled his fingers. “Hmm. I must consult my feelings journal.”

Veronica snorted at him, and waved her hand at Dick, hot on the trail of her point. “ _Then_ she won’t mind being smarter than you, because she’ll be into you for your heart. Bonus points, she’ll feel even better about herself _and you_ than if she was into you because you’re stunningly smart or athletic or something else people can show off. The relationship will probably last longer.”

Logan just stared at his girlfriend. “You’re really fucked up, you know that?”

“She’s really fucking right, don’t you think?” Dick looked back and forth between the two of them.

“I didn’t say she wasn’t right,” Logan said. “She’s just a little scary.”

“Old news, boyfriend. So what do you think, Dick?” She squirmed on the blanket, already plotting it out. “Ask her out. Say, next Thursday. For that same night, like you can’t wait. I’m free and we’ll help you get ready.” She squeezed Logan’s arm, leaning into him to give him an excited little cuddle.

“We will?”

“Remember that thing I do with my tongue?”

“We so will.”


	5. The Date

**Chapter 5: The Date**

“Okay, last trip!” Dick said as he backed through the hotel room door, his arms full. “If none of these flowers are right, I’m just going to get her a Corvette like I wanted to in the first place.”

“She’s a real girl, not a rich guy girl,” Veronica said from her spot on the couch. “She doesn’t want a Corvette.”

“Everyone wants a Corvette,” Logan said. “Trust me, they didn’t get that percentage of market share on gold diggers alone.”

“Bouquet number one, two, or three?” Dick said, laying the three potential flower arrangements on the coffee table. “Or option number four, because I’ve got my Corvette guy on speed dial.”

Logan turned his head from where it was resting in Veronica’s lap, his hair all messy from her fingers. “Three.”

“Two,” Veronica countered. The first one was all fire and ice roses, the second was a bright bouquet of daisies and daffodils, and the third was a dramatic arrangement of deep red roses and white lilies.

“Two it is. Sorry, man, Veronica’s an actual chick. Home court advantage.”

“Yes, but of the two of us, who has gotten more females to fall in love with us? Me, or Veronica?”

“Uh, actually, Carrie Bishop told me some stuff from the locker room junior year and—”

“Ah ah ah,” Veronica interrupted, waving her hands. “I don’t want to hear another word.”

Logan sat up, dropping his feet to the floor. “I want to hear all the words. Locker room sexcapades, tell me everything. Every longing look and throbbing, unrequited…heart.”

“Actually, I changed my mind,” Veronica interrupted. “Three. Three is more romantic, but still unique, and approachable. You know this would be easier if you told me anything about the girl in question and what she likes.”

“No can do, Inspector Gadget.” Dick threw a look at the clock.

“Still too early to get ready,” Logan said, lifting Veronica’s arm so he could reclaim his spot lying in her lap. “If you put on your date clothes this early, you’ll sweat all over them and smell like a locker room after sexcapades of the non-lesbian variety.”

“Right.” Dick started to pace. “Jesus, I can’t believe she said yes. She probably thinks it was just as friends, not a real date. Or it’s some pity thing, like Take a Dumb Frat Boy on a Date charity drive.”

“Dick, Dick, Dick, how many times do I have to tell you insecurity makes your balls shrink?” Logan said, playing with one of Veronica’s rings. “Ladies can smell fear on you. Like bears.”

“You know, instead of talking about bears, you could be giving me relationship tips, asshole,” Dick snarled. “It’s your fucking fault I’m in this mess.” He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like _wrist kiss._

“Oral sex,” Logan said. “Lots and lots of oral sex.”

“Fuck. I’m terrible at munching the rug.” His shoulders slumped. “Wait, what am I thinking asking you two for relationship advice? You break up all the time.”

“Yeah, but we always come back.” Logan settled Veronica’s hand firmly on his chest.

“Okay, but that’s because you’re crazy. Can I duplicate crazy?” Dick started pacing harder.

“It’s not crazy,” Veronica said, determined to help. “I always come back because Logan…” She faltered, then shrugged, avoiding his gaze when he lifted his chin to watch her face. “Everybody else in the world could take me or leave me. Not him, never him. Even when he hates me.” He squeezed her hand. Softly, so Dick wouldn’t notice. Warmth expanded underneath her sweater and she smiled. “Plus, I think we’ve seen how he is in bed. He does this thing with his tongue…”

Dick sat down on the coffee table, facing her. “Show me.”

“Uh, no.”

He waved a hand. “Come on, come on, I’m dead serious. The last time I went down on a girl she almost strangled me with her thighs. You’ve got to show me. Come on, you said you’d help!”

“Helping you get ready for a date does not include oral sex demonstrations,” Veronica explained patiently.

“Yeah, that only comes with the bridezilla deluxe bachelor party package,” Logan chimed in.

Veronica rubbed her temples. “Maybe you should get dressed now.”

“Nah, still too early.” Logan swept a tennis ball off the cluttered floor by the couch and tossed it in the air, catching it with a snap. “If she closed her legs on your head, you were probably going too hard on her clit.”

“Logan!” Veronica yelped.

“What? He asked.” Logan tossed the ball again. “Try just like circling it, and only touching it sometimes. Really soft. And if she’s squeaking or squirming a _lot_ , touch it just a little bit less.”

“Fuck,” Dick said. “I thought that meant they liked it and wanted more.”

“I mean, yeah, normally, but they make a lot of sounds when it’s too much, too.”

“But in porn, they’re always doing that thing where they flick their tongue super fast and chicks love it.”

Logan held up a finger to stop him. “Never. Never again, Casablancas, tell me that you did a sex thing you learned from porn. Or we are no longer friends.”

“Are you two finished being disgusting?” Veronica said. “Because as the only real woman in the room, I can assure you that none of us want to imagine you talking about porn while getting ready for a date.”

“Good oral sex is just a public service,” Logan argued.

“That you will no longer be providing for the public,” she said tartly.

“Veronica.”

“ _What_ , Logan?” They stared each other down for a minute, and then he ditched the tennis ball, catching her fingers up instead.

“I’m not trying to yank your chain. I really think it would help him,” he said quietly.

She sighed.

“Okay, I’m going to get a soda from the machine downstairs. But when I get back, we are _done_ talking about oral sex. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.”

Logan sat up with a grin. “Oh, if we’re going to talk about all the ways to incorporate butts, too, you better get a soda from down the street.”

Veronica chased the tennis ball down, just so she could throw it at him.

#

It was about an hour later when Dick finally emerged from his bedroom, fully dressed for his date.

“Jesus Christ, are you wearing a _tie_? Take that off.” Veronica jumped off the couch and crossed the room to loosen the knot herself. “The idea is that you don’t want to look like you’re trying too hard, but to look like you _are_ trying.”

The tie came off in her hand and she stared at it for a second.

“Is this a clip on?” She started whacking him around the shoulders with the tie. “No girl is going to trust you with her clitoris if you can’t tie a tie!”

“What’s a clitoris?”

She just squeaked with outrage, the tie falling to her side.

He laughed. “Gotcha.”

“Logan, I’m gonna kill him.”

From the couch: “I’m not carrying the body to the trunk this time. I got blood on my favorite jeans last time. Borrow the bellman’s cart.”

“So no tie?” Dick asked.

“And no jacket. The shirt might be too much. Logan, what’s in between a button front and a tee shirt in terms of formality?”

“I’m sorry, did I die and wake up in an episode of Say Yes To The Dress?”

“So after Dick leaves, you want me to go work on a case instead of staying the night, is that what you’re saying?”

Logan’s head poked up over the back of the couch. “Keep the shirt, lose the slacks. You want jeans. Not the six hundred dollar ones, the two hundred dollar ones.”

“You both own six hundred dollar jeans?” Veronica squeaked. “Never mind, now I get why he was so mad about carrying that body.”

Dick frowned. “Wait, the body was real?”

“The guy wasn’t all the way dead,” Veronica said. “Long story. Get changed.”

Dick popped back out a few minutes later. “Now?”

Veronica straightened his collar. “More deodorant for the nervous sweats, and about half as much cologne as you wore to bowling last week.”

He headed back to the bathroom and Logan hollered, “And remember our new slogan?”

“She comes first!”

“By jove,” Logan said to Veronica, “You _can_ teach a horn dog new tricks.”

Dick came out again, looking handsome if a little frantic around the eyes. “Now?”

She ruffled his hair a little so the sweep of his bangs appeared less deliberate. “You look hot.”

“I heard that,” Logan said from the couch, but he didn’t pause his video game, so he probably wasn’t too upset.

“Got the flowers, got the jeans, got the extra deodorant.” Dick paused. “Wait, I think I’m gonna hurl. Why did I let you talk me into asking her out?”

Veronica smothered a smile at his fretting. This new side of Dick-with-a-crush was terrifically endearing, and she was pretty sure his nervousness alone was going to win over his date, hook line and sinker.

She had to admit, if it weren’t for the threesome-no-one-will-ever-speak-of-again, she never would have gotten to know the real Dick, and she would have been sadder for it. And not just because the orgasms had been out of this world.

She pushed up onto her toes to kiss his cheek, whispering, “I get it now. I do. You’re _spectacular_.”

His mouth fell open and he gaped.

She just gave him a soft little smile and patted his chest. “Give Mac my best.”

* * *

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you all for your support of my crazy threesome fic! You guys are so good to me.


End file.
